darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Species
Bothan: Personality: Bothans are curious, manipulative, crafty, suspicious, and even a bit paranoid. They can be irritating, but they are also loyal and brave. Adventurers: Bothan adventurers, often SpyNet operatives, engage in daring missions at great personal risk. In addition, many Bothan heroes serve as soldiers, pilots, and diplomats. Their curiosity leads some to be explorers and scouts. Age: Bothans life span is around 85 years. Cerean: Personality: Cereans tend to be calm, rational, and extremely logical. Adventurers: Cereans who become adventurers do so in spite of their peaceful tradition. Still, when a cause or situation leads down this path, a Cerean tries to keep these traditions intact, avoiding aggression when possible. The binary brain allows a Cerean to constantly weigh both sides in any disagreement and give two points of view equal consideration. This ability extends even to issues surrounding The Force, and a Cerean Force-User often contemplates the Light Side and Dark Side simultaneously. Age: Cerean life span is around 65 years. Duros: Personality: A Duros tends to be intense and adventurous, always seeking to learn what's at the end of the next hyperspace jump. They are a proud, self-sufficient, fun-loving people who also have a tendency toward gregariousness. Adventurers: Duros adventurers include Hyperspace explorers, star charters, and spacers of all descriptions. They also tend to gravitate toward the sciences, including engineering and astrogation. Some Duros shun exploration in favor of smuggling and trading, and a small number go into diplomatic professions. Age: Duros life span is around 70 years. Ewok Personality: Ewoks tend to be curious, superstitious, and courageous, though they can be fearful around things that are strange and new. Adventurers: An Ewok adventurer may be motivated by a love of excitement, a natural inquisitiveness, or a warrior’s quest. Collecting powerful “magic” items from fallen opponents is sure way to earn the respect of the tribe. Age: Ewok life span is around 60 years. Gamorrean Personality: Gamorreans are brutish, violent, and proud. They respect physical prowess and have no problem facing death against a foe they feel they are on at least equal footing with. Adventurers: Some Gamorreans leave their homeworld as slaves but later escape or buy out their contracts. Others sell their contracts, finding employment as bodyguards or enforcers. A Gamorrean is constantly at war; it’s only a matter of figuring out who the enemy is. Gamorrean heroes tend to be soldiers. Age: Gamorrean life span is 45 years. Gungan Personality: Gungans tend to be inquisitive, cautious, and suspicious. Adventurers: Many Gungans leave their underwater cities to explore. Since the treaty with the Humans of Naboo, some Gungans- perhaps driven by an impulse to regain the warrior spirit of old- have taken a larger step into Galactic society. Age: Gungan life span is around 65 years. Ithorian Personality: Ithorians tend to be calm, peaceful, tranquil, and gentle. Adventurers: Ithorians tend to concentrate on peaceful professions. They love to meet new beings and see new places. Often, wanderlust leads them to explore the greater galaxy for a time before they eventually return home. Age: Ithorian age span is around 85 years. Kel Dor Personality: Calm and kind, Kel Dor never turn away a being in need. Still, most believe in quick, simple justice, even engaging in vigilantism. Adventurers: Kel Dor commonly become diplomats, bounty hunters, and Jedi. Given their altruism and sense of justice, many enter law enforcement. Age: Kel Dor life span is around 70 years. Mon Calamari Personality: Creative, quit, and inquisitive, the Mon Calamari are dreamers who cherish peace but aren’t afraid to fight for the causes they believe in. Adventurers: Mon Calamari seek their dreams among the stars. They are idealistic and daring, often attaching themselves to causes that seem hopeless or lost right from the start. They strive to prove that even thinkers and dreamers can be brave and daring when the need arises. Age: Mon Calamari life span is 80 years. Quarren Personality: Practical and conservative, Quarren tend to hate change and distrust anyone who displays overt optimism and idealism. Adventurers: Quarren leave their homeworld to escape their dependency on the Mon Calamari. They tend to seek out the fringes of society, operating as scoundrels or nobles in criminal organizations. Age: Quarren life span is 80 years. Rodian Personality: Rodians tend to be violent, tenacious, and dedicated. Adventurers: Rodian adventurers leave their homeworld to improve their skills, hoping to one day return and claim the title of Hunt Master. To this end, they take on roles that allow them to flex their hunting skills and increase their battle prowess, most commonly working as bounty hunters or mercenaries. Age: Rodian life span is 60 years. Sullustan Personality: Sullustans tend to be pragmatic, pleasant, and fond of practical jokes. Adventurers: Sullustan adventurers enjoy exploring the galaxy, conducting business, and pulling pranks to see how others react. They are inquisitive and love to discover things though personal experience, sometimes being a bit reckless. Age: Sullustan life span is 70 years Trandoshan Personality: Violent, brutal, and driven, Trandoshans love to compete but can show compassion and mercy as the situation warrants. Adventurers: A Trandoshan adventurer craves the thrill of battle. Some leave Dosha to become bodyguards or mercenaries. Others set out to find new places to hunt and explore. A few use their warrior traditions to become soldiers, some even developing into bounty hunters as time goes by. Age: Trandoshan life span is 60 years. Twi’lek Personality: Twi’leks are calculating, pragmatic, and charismatic people. Generally, they try to avoid being swept up in open conflict, preferring instead to duck into the shadows where they can observe, plan, and prepare to profit from the outcome. Adventurers: Twi’lek adventurers generally prefer to work behind the scenes, letting others stand in the full light of the day. Many wind up in business whether legal or illegal, performing as entertainers, or even serving as diplomats. Age: Twi’lek life span is 80 years Wookiee Personality: Wookiees tend to be honorable, rash, loyal, and short-tempered. Adventurers: Wookiee adventurers usually start out as wanderers or explorers, but some find this path by forming an honor family with or owing a life debt to other adventurers. Age: Wookiee life span is around 400 years. Zabrak Personality: Zabrak tend to be dedicated, intense, and focused, sometimes appearing obsessive and single-minded to other species. Adventurers: Zabrak adventurers love to explore the galaxy. No challenge is too big to deter a Zabrak. They range from scoundrels on distant colony worlds, to noble diplomats and merchants, to scouts, soldiers, and even Jedi. Age: Zabrak life span is 70 years Aleena: Personality: Aleena are adventurous and courageous. They have a great curiosity, which inspires them to travel extensively. They are quick in spirit as well as in body, and they do not let the fact that they are one of the smaller species in the galaxy inhibit or intimidate them. Adventurers: The curious nature of the Aleena might lead them most anywhere in the galaxy. Aleena are often scouts, pilots, and nobles. Up until the Dark Times, Force-using Aleena were regular members of the Jedi Order Age: Aleena life span is around 80 years Caamasi: Personality: Caamasi possess great moral strength and a deep respect for others. They are artistic, freethinking, gentle, and contemplative. They are also well-known pacifists. Adventurers: As pacifists, Caamasi are never soldiers or similarly aggressive character types. Caamasi are typically nobles, particularly diplomats. Prior to the rise of the Empire, those extremely rare Caamasi who are strong in the Force might become Jedi diplomats and consulars. During the Dark Times, Caamasi Force-users conceal their abilities. Age: Caamasi life span is around 90 years old Felucian: Personality: Felucians are strange and alien beings who appear to operate on a different social level, much as the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine do. Most Felucians are subject to some rather wild mood swings, reacting to situations in a variety of (often surprising) ways. Their natural connection to the Living Force gives them a somewhat primal attitude. Adventurers: Offworld Felucians are exceedingly rare. Felucians gravitate toward Force-using classes, though no Felucian is known to have ever joined the Jedi Order. Many are also scouts or soldiers. Age: Felucian life span is around 86 years. Gran: Personality: Gran are highly social and unable to stand solitude, or isolation from other Grab, for any length of time. Most are talkative, friendly, and hospitable. They are slow to anger. Gran friendships are for life. Gran from Malastare and other colonies follow looser social codes than those from the homeworld. Adventurers: Gran are often nobles, scoundrels, scouts, and bounty hunters. Prior to the Dark Times, Gran Jedi consulars were common, and it is possible that some survived the initial Jedi Purge. After the bombardment of Kinyen, individualistic Gran find themselves open to other methods of serving society, looking for new ways to resist the Empire. Age: Gran life span is around 80 years. Nosaurian: Personality: Nosaurians are naturally gregarious and even-tempered. However, the brutal annihilation of their forces and the enslavement of much of their population at the end of the Clone Wars left them embittered and angry. Both the Empire and Humans in general bear the brunt of Nosaurian anger in the following decades. Adventurers: Nosaurian adventurers can be of any class. Soldiers and scoundrels are most common during the Dark Times; these are often veterans of the Clone Wars trying to avoid Imperial notice. Age: Nosaurian life span is around 100 years Talz: Personality: Talz are gentle, kindhearted, and slow to anger. Adventurers: Talz are usually fringer-based scoundrels, and they are a quick study when introduced to technology. Few Talz are Force-users. Age: Talz life span is around 53 years Togorian: Personality: Togorian males respect strength above everything else. To that end, they often seek to prove themselves in melee combat against worthy opponents, especially members of other powerful species. Other species mistrust Togorians, for they are treacherous, foul, and temperamental. Togorian females are equally aggressive and vicious, but are much less likely to leave their homeworld. Adventurers: Togorians in the galaxy at large are often pirates, outcasts, or exiles. They naturally find their way to criminal enterprises, serving as hired muscle or in other brutal grounds. They prefer to create their own pirate bands, and they scheme to take over any band they do not lead. Togorians are usually soldiers or scoundrels. They have little aptitude for technology. The few Togorian Force-users are rarely trustworthy and likely to fall to the Dark Side in short order. Age: Togorian life span is 80 years. Togruta: Personality: Togruta are social, outspoken, perceptive, and attentive. They prefer to work in groups and are adept at complex social interaction within a known group. Adventurers: Strong-willed, highly independent. Togruta leave their homeworld to “hunt among the stars.” Togruta are often nobles, scouts, or soldiers, or become Force adepts, but can belong to any class. Age: Togruta life span is 90 years. Whiphid: Personality: Whiphids are natural predators. They enjoy the hunt as much as the kill. Outsiders might be surprised by their agreeable and outgoing personalities, especially when some Whiphid must learn the difference between “friend” and “food” the hard way. A combination of greed and lack of scruples lead many into the shady side of Galactic society. Adventurers: Though primitive, Whiphids are eager to explore the galaxy. Offworld Whiphids quickly pick up the use of technology. Many Whiphids follow their natural predatory instincts to become soldiers, bounty hunter, or mercenaries. Nobles are uncommon. Force-sensitive Whiphids are rare, but not unheard of. Age: Whiphid life span is 250 years. Yarkora: Personality: Yarkora are masters of manipulation. They are adept at plying others for desired information while revealing very little about themselves. True friendships between Yarkora and other species are rare. Exploitation of the moment is more to their liking. They often promote a distinguished appearance, even when dressed in the lowliest of garb. Adventurers: Yarkora adventurers are usually nobles or scoundrels. Though many are loners, some might join groups or crews when doing so suits their needs. Such alliances are typically fragile, since their reputation as thieves, con artists, and information brokers precedes them. There are few known Yarkora Force-users Age: Yarkora life span is about 125 years. Dug: Personality: The Dugs’ reputation for violence and bullying is well-deserved. As a species, they are adversarial, preferring to solve problems through intimidation and hostile acts. They consider themselves to be beleaguered warriors, underdogs who must fight against the rest of the universe for what is rightfully theirs. Despite their best efforts, the Dugs are continually mired in defeat. They tend to be xenophobic, and this fear of outsiders often manifests as blatant bigotry. Adventurers: Dugs are drawn to occupations that involve skullduggery and violence, and they make exceptional scoundrels, scouts, and soldiers. Dug nobles are rare, and the typical Dug does not possess the mental acuity or patience required to become a Jedi. Age: Dug life span is around 75 years Gen’Dai: Personality: With few exceptions, the Gen’Dai are an introspective and peaceful species. Because of their extraordinarily long life spans, they are slow in their decision-making processes. They consider the long-term consequences of their actions, and do not jump to conclusions without adequate evidence. As they age, they begin to lose their grip on their mental faculties. Their personalities become increasing disjointed, and their penchant for introspection causes them to suffer from depression, psychosis, and other forms of insanity. Adventurers: The most common character class for Gen’Dai adventurers is the scout, followed by the soldier. A few Gen’Dai use their veritable immorality to amass wealth and influence as nobles, and only a handful become scoundrels. No known Gen’Dai are known to have become Jedi. Age: Gen’Dai life span is 4,000 years Iktotchi: Personality: Iktotchi are a deeply emotional species. Despite their sensitive qualities, their culture dictates that they must hide their feeling behind a veneer of quiet stoicism. Though they respect the nature of diversity in the galaxy, the Iktotchi have a hard time forming lasting friendships with members of other species because of the Iktotchi’s occasional impatience with species who lack their precognitive gifts and because of other species’ overt suspicion of the Iktotchi’s precognition. Adventurers: Iktotchi who journey out into the galaxy become nobles, scouts, or soldiers. A small number excel as scoundrels by using their species’ reputation for clairvoyance to run scams and rackets, despite a strong cultural prohibition against using their visions to generate a profit. Because of their precognitive talents, there have been several notable Iktotchi Jedi, such as Saesee Tiin. Age: Iktotchi life span is 90 years Kaleesh: Personality: Kaleesh are a warlike species, but they reserve their ire for those who provoke them. They are protective of their territory- especially their ancient burial grounds. Kaleesh hold their families and tribes in high esteem, and do anything to protect them. These sentiments sometimes extend to non-Kaleesh who prove themselves to be trustworthy companions, but such a distinction is rare. Honor and sacrifice at the expense of oneself are highly valued qualities in their society. Adventurers: The Kaleesh excel in the roles of scout and soldier. Given their inherent sense of honor and dignity, they also make excellent nobles but rarely take on the role of a scoundrel. Although no Kaleesh Jedi are known, Kaleesh spiritual traditions view Force sensitivity as a boon granted by their ancestors. Age: Kaleesh life span is 80 years Kaminoan: Personality: Kaminoans see themselves as superior to other forms of life. They harbor a private intolerance for imperfection, but they are, nonetheless, polite to outsiders. To a Kaminoan, any species that seeks self improvement is worthy of respect, but those who do not are obviously inferior and deserve their inevitable decline. This attitude is reflected in their cloning processes, where entire crops of clones might be eliminated due to a single, subtle flaw. Adventurers: Because they are genetically designed, Kaminoans are bred to fulfill a specific role of niche. They make excellent nobles, scouts, and soldiers. Scoundrels, though rare, are not unheard of. Kaminoans are not bred with Force sensitivity, though anomalies are possible. Kaminoan Jedi are essentially nonexistent. Age: Kaminoan life span is 80 years Kerkoiden: Personality: The Kerkoidens have shifted many of their cunning predatory instincts over to the social arena, becoming savvy politicians on a galactic scale. Most Kerkoidens are pushy if not outright aggressive. They are regard everyone with suspicion, and expect deception from their political and social rivals. Additionally, many Kerkoidens would like to believe that their people are more evolved and sophisticated than their heritage suggests, leading them to be both elitist and arrogant at times. Adventurers: Kerkoiden adventurers gravitate toward classes where they can freely exhibit their aggressiveness or demonstrate their sophistication. Soldiers are common. Kerkoidens also make excellent nobles, using their wisdom and cunning to talk circles around their opponents. Kerkoidens scoundrels take pleasure in throwing a proverbial hydrospanner into their opponents’ plans, sowing discord and shattering enemy organization. Kerkoidens who learn to temper their aggression with wisdom might also become Jedi. Age: Kerkoiden life span is 91 years. Nautolan: Personality: Nautolans are loyal and steadfast companions. They wear their moods on their proverbial sleeves, expressing both joy and despair with equal zeal. Though polite and civilized under most circumstances, Nautolans tend to reflect the moods of others around them. The tendrils on their heads sense the pheromones released by others. This can inadvertently affect a Nautolan’s disposition- for better or for worse. Despite their peaceful nature, Nautolans are not above defending themselves. Adventurers: Nautolans crave adventure and are as likely to be nobles or scoundrels as they are to be scouts or soldiers. There have also been several notable Nautolan Jedi. Age: Nautolan life span is 70 years Nelvaanian: Personality: Nelvaanians are closely tied by the bonds of family and kinship. They are superstitious, attributing magical powers to most technology, which they distrust. Nevertheless, they are honorable and faithful once their trust is earned. Genetically modified male Nelvaanians are somewhat less astute than their female counterparts, and this extends to their social graces, as well. Adventurers: Nelvaanians are rarely encountered away from Nelvaan, but those who are become soldiers and scouts. Age: Nelvaanian life span is 65 years Vurk: Personality: Known for their even tempers, compassion, and personal integrity. Vurks abhor lying. They take their duties, whether to family, friends, or nation, seriously. Because of this, others consider them somewhat blunt and stern. Adventurers: Vurks who leave their homeworld tend toward the path of the scout or soldier. A handful of Vurk nobles make their way to the stars as diplomats, but given the species’ ingrained integrity, few Vurk are scoundrels. Age: Vurk life span is 70 years. Polis Massan: Personality: Gentle and compassionate are the two words that often come to mind when describing Polis Massans. They are an extremely inquisitive species, especially with regard to their own origins. They can be overly protective of their work, especially in regards to treasure hunters seeking wealth within the archaeological digs of Polis Massa. In this regard, they prefer to maintain their secrecy, and will hesitate to call attention to themselves. Adventurers: Nobles and Scouts are common character classes for Polis Massan characters. Given their peaceful nature and respect for life, Polis Massans rarely take up arms as Soldiers, though they are perfectly capable of protecting themselves. Polis Massan Jedi and Scoundrels are unheard of, though their latent telepathic abilities and even personalities make them excellent candidates for Jedi teachings. Age: Unknown at the moment, wait and I’ll find it later Nazren: Personality: Nazren are pragmatic, serious, and traditional. Their harsh homeworld has taught them to be mindful of survival and never to take anything for granted. Adventurers: The Nazren are nomadic by nature, and recently freed slaves—or those who helped overthrow the yoke of the Empire from their home—are drawn by the wonders the galaxy has to hold. Some Nazren have shown potential in the Force, although they do not call it as such. Those capable of using the Force typically master healing powers and other light side abilities. Age: Nazren life span is 350 years Devaronian: Personality: Devaronian males are bold, daring, bull-headed, rash, terse, unscrupulous, and stingy with their credits. They love being the masters of their own destinies. Female Devaronians are generally bright, wise, scrupulous, and sharp-tongued. Adventurers: Male Devaronian heroes tend to be scoundrels or scouts. Invariably, they are found in occupations that allow them freedom to travel whenever and wherever they wish. Due to the oppressive nature of the Empire, many Devaronian males joined the Rebellion—not because of politics, but because they were annoyed that their freedom to travel was being curtailed. Noteworthy female Devaronians on their homeworld tend to be nobles and scouts. However, any female Devaronian hero found elsewhere is already an exceptional individual who has decided to challenge the traditions of her culture. Such Devaronians may be of any class or role. Age: Unknown at the moment Pau’an: Personality: Despite their appearances, Pau’ans are exceptionally friendly on the whole and are particularly kind toward outsiders. As such, many Pau’ans get along well in the galaxy, showing none of the prejudice or fear that many other species show when encountering beings from other worlds. Adventurers: Pau’an adventurers are usually the leaders and spokespersons for their respective groups. Their long years of experience make it easy for them to coordinate their comrades’ efforts and produce the best results, and despite their friendly nature, many Pau’ans make excellent military officers. Age: Pau’an life span is 700 years Chagrian: Personality: Chagrians are, by and large, even-tempered and accepting of others. They appreciate law, order, and well-defined social structures. On their homeworld, they want for little, and so Chagrians are rarely selfish or greedy individuals. Due to their accepting natures, Chagrians enjoy interacting with members of many different species. Given their loyalty, they make excellent companions and friends. Adventurers: Given their predisposition in dealing well with others, Chagrians make excellent nobles and Jedi. Less scrupulous Chagrians gravitate toward the scoundrel class, while scouts and soldiers are not unheard of. Age: Chagrian life span is 76 years old Chiss: Personality: Many of the galaxy’s perceptions of the Chiss and how they behave is initially based on the personality of Grand Admiral Thrawn. As the years pass, it becomes increasingly obvious that all Chiss are individuals, and that Thrawn was an exceptional member of his species in a number of ways. As such, the impression of the Chiss held the galaxy at large is that they are arrogant, aloof, and calculating individuals. While this may be true in some instances, Chiss personalities are as varied as those of any other species. In general, they tend to be well-educated, artistic, and cautious in their dealings with strangers. Adventurers: Their keen mental acuity allows the Chiss to excel at nearly any occupation they choose to pursue. However, there are no known Chiss Jedi, and it is currently unknown whether Chiss society is home to any Force traditions. Age: Chiss life span is 80 years Codru-Ji: Personality: As a species, the Codru-Ji are uncomfortable around outsiders and have trouble integrating into the Galactic community. They are suspicious of others, looking for hidden motives in even the most mundane circumstances. Family ties are crucial to Codru-Ji who forms friendships with members of other species comes to regard them as family, and can be just protective of them as any other family member. Adventurers: The few Codru-Ji who leave Munto Codru are often nobles, scouts, and scoundrels. Though Codru-Ji Jedi are rarely encountered, Codru-Ji Force adepts, considered healers and spiritual advisors, have been noted. Age: Codru-Ji life span is 85 years Klatooinian: Personality: Klatooinians are loyal and resolute to a fault. They rarely think outside of their own world view, which is further narrowed by their subservience to the Hutts. Those who feel shackled by their society’s indentured service often seek to end the Huttese domination of Klatooine altogether. Whatever their motivation, all such Klatooinians appreciate freedom as only a former slave can. Adventurers: Many Klatooinians walk the path of the scout or the soldier. However, Klatooinian Force-users are rare, and Klatooinian nobles are unheard of. Age: Klatooinian life span is 90 years. Nagai: Personality: Nagai tend to be disciplined, focused, and passionate. They kill without hesitation if honor would be served by the act, and they take great pride in hard-fought victories. They possess a grim wit that, when combined with their soothing voices, can often ser enemies off-balance. Adventurers: Nagai freely pursue any vocation that pleases them, and nobles, scoundrels, scouts, and soldiers are common. A number of Nagai have become Jedi, although there are no other known Force traditions among the Nagai people. Age: Nagai life span is 75 years Weequay: Personality: Weequay are bullying, brooding, and superstitious by nature. Their culture does not assign names to individuals, as all Weequay are considered to be a part of the same whole. They maintain a sinister silence, refusing to speak in the presence of non-Weequay, preferring instead to use trusted intermediaries to do their talking for them. Those raised apart from traditional values find their own voices and seldom integrate well back into Weequay society. Adventurers: Weequay are so attached to their tribes that it is rare for an individual to venture into the galaxy alone. It is far common for bands of like-minded Weequay to ply their martial skills and propensity for violence as a group. Their quiet nature and ability to work as a team make them particularly attractive to the Hutts and various criminal syndicates as guards and enforcers. Thus, Weequay scouts and soldiers are quite common. Age: Weequay life span is 90 years Yuuzhan Vong: Personality: Although the Yuuzhan Vong become a more introspective people following their defeat at the hands of the Galactic Alliance, they remain capable, spiritual warriors. A great many feel that the Galactic community will never accept them. Years of hostility, coupled with propaganda, have painted the Yuuzhan Vong in a sinister light cannot easily be dispelled. Still, they maintain a code of honor that is often lost on those who do not understand them. Yuuzhan Vong heroes are exceptional in many ways, not the least of which is their belief that they must evolve to survive- and that entails learning how to coexist with species traditionally regarded as weak or impure and letting go of their own prejudices. These are rare Yuuzhan Vong see the road ahead as difficult, but worth traveling. Adventurers: Yuuzhan Vong society is divided into castes. Members of the intendant, priest, and shaper castes are often nobles and scoundrels, while members of the warrior caste are typically solders and scouts. The worker caste is made up of nearly any class, thought the vast majority are nonheroic characters. Due to their lack of connection to the Force, Yuuzhan Vong can never be Jedi. Age: Yuuzhan Vong life span is 76 years Zeltron: Personality: Zeltrons are almost universally friendly, jolly, and sociable. They love meeting and interacting with new people, visiting new places, and enjoying new experiences. They are benignly manipulative insofar as they strive to be uplifting. Though their cheerful demeanor and easy smiles can make them seen flippant, Zeltrons can ve very serious when the occasion demands it. They are especially concerned with the well-being of their friends and loved ones, and a sure-fire way to anger a Zeltron is to place his friends or family in danger. Adventurers: Zeltrons have no preferred vocations, and Zeltron heroes can belong to any available class. Those who wish to become Jedi must learn to subdue their strong emotions. Age: Zeltron life span is 80 years Amanin: Personality: Traditionally, Amanin are fearless hunters due to their dominant station in Maridun’s food chain and their natural resilience. Beyond their homeworld, Amanin tend to keep a low profile despite their towering height. As their society becomes more integrated with the rest of the galaxy, Amanin become more comfortable with space travel and technology, though they lack the scientific know-how to build technology of their own. Amanin collect various trappings of their rich history, such as trinkets and trophies. Adventurers: Amanin are relatively new to the civilized galaxy. After the dissolution of the Galactic Senate, many have begun living in the spaceports of Maridun and traveling off world. Each new generation of Amanin is more integrated into galactic society than the previous one. Amanin heroes are usually scouts with the occasional Force adept. Age: Amanin life span is 90 years Arcona: Personality: An individual Arcona almost always uses the plural pronoun ¯”we” instead of ¯”I”. Male Arcona raise the young, since Arcona females are typically impulsive thrill-seekers. As such, females are particularly prone to risking salt addiction, while males go to great lengths to keep the substance out of their communities. In fact, male Arcona are renowned for their conservative outlooks and strong commitment to maintain order at the cost of individual ambitions and desires. Adventurers: Arcona do not favor any particular class and are nearly as diverse in their pursuits as Humans. During the Rise of the Empire era, many Arcona follow the path of the Jedi. Age: Arcona life span is 100 years Phindian: Personality: Phindians show great affection for family and friends, but strangers find them aloof and contrary. Though perceptive and astute, they can be cantankerous and somewhat sarcastic beings prone to melancholy and exaggeration. Dealing with them can be exasperating. For their part, Phindians like to tinker with technological devices, often preferring the company of such things above the company of other sentients. Adventurers: Phindian heroes are usually nobles, scoundrels, and scouts. Phindina Force-users are possible, but rare. Age: Phindian life span is 75 years Skakoan: Personality: Skakoans are cool, calculating, and humorless beings with a strong sense of self-preservation. Few have the courage to leave their homeworld. They rely on logic to solve their problems, regardless of whether they are plotting galactic war or designing an efficient hyperdrive. Skakoans are usually encountered wearing their pressure suits, which they use to hide their emotions, leading many other species to presume that Skakoans are heartless automatons. In truth, they possess a full range of emotions. Adventurers: Skakoans are deathly afraid of suffering a horrible death by asphyxiation or explosive decompression. They rarely leave Skako for this reason. When they do, they always wear pressure suits that fully conceal their features and use vocalizers that distort their voices. Skakoans encountered away from their homeworld are usually nobles and scoundrels. No Skakoan Force-users are known to exist. Age: Skakoan life span is 70 years Stereb: Personality: Stereb are deliberate and methodical. Not being very curious, they tend to take things at face value. They are not aggressive and usually fight only if forced into a confrontation. Adventurers: Most Stereb prefer to remain within the safety of their enclaves. The few Stereb who wander abroad are most likely to be scouts. Stereb Force-users are very rare. Age: Stereb life span is unknown at the time Tusken Raider: Personality: The Sand People are ruthless tribal nomads who attack anyone they do not recognize, including members of other Tusken Raider tribes. Adventurers: Tusken Raiders are typically scouts or soldiers. They are almost never nobles or Jedi, and Tusken Raiders with any form of technical aptitude are exceedingly rare. Age: Tusken life span is 75 years Chistori: Personality: The same talents that make them excellent warriors shows though in the Chistori’s interaction with other species, with most encounters ending in violence. Chistori are an impatient species and have little use for the rigidity of order and discipline, preferring instead to go their own way and do as they please. Adventurers: The few Chistori who find reasons to leave their homeworld find work as bounty hunters, soldiers, and assassins, professions that reflect their particular talents and capabilities. Interestingly, the Force seems almost completely unknown to the Chistori, either as a religion or as practiced by the Jedi. For this reason, Chistori Jedi are exceedingly rare. Age: Unknown Blood Carver: Personality: On Batorine, Blood Carvers are fiercely loyal to their tribes and tribal leaders. Those that venture into the galaxy carry the vestiges of this loyalty, transferring it to new allies made away from their home planet. Blood Carvers are usually disdainful of material wealth and egotism, and find flattery and excess offensive. Blood Carvers strive to stamp out such traits, and some Blood Carvers are exiled from Batorine for showing hints of greed, gluttony, or pride. Adventurers: Blood Carver adventurers make excellent spies, assassins, and scouts. They gravitate toward the scout and scoundrel classes, though some are soldiers. Force sensitivity is not unknown among Blood Carvers, though few join the Jedi Order. Age: Blood Carver life span is 100 years. Clawdite: Personality: Clawdites are staunchly committed to freedom and detest oppression in all its forms. Independent spirits, they go on their own way, following their hearts rather than abide by a set of rules imposed on them. Above all, Clawdites hate bigotry and prejudice and do not tolerate bullies. The more violent Clawdites are sure to make examples of those they encounter. Adventurers: Clawdites who leave Zolan find work as bounty hunters, assassins, or spies. Their unique nature makes them especially adept scoundrels or scouts. Age: Clawdite life span is 70 years. Falleen: Personality: Falleen are notoriously sparse with words, reticent to the point of being withdrawn, Falleen believe emotional displays are unsophisticated. Therefore, they work to control their moods and expressions, deeply burying the wellspring of feelings that boil within. Adventurers: Falleen adventurers are privileged youth, the scions of the wealthy and powerful. It is customary on Falleen for young adults to embark on pilgrimages into the galaxy to explore and learn about other cultures. During this time, the Falleen pilgrims are expected to engage other cultures, finding their failings and successes. When the Falleen comes of age and claims her place at the head of her people, she can use her experiences to better rule her subjects. Age: Falleen life span is 250 years. Gand: Personality: Gand seem humble, soft-spoken, and self-deprecating. Until a Gand has achieved something of import, a Gand refers to itself as simply “Gand.” As the Gand achieves more accomplishments, it earn it’s identity, moving from the third person to the first person and eventually gaining a name. If Gand missteps or fails, it will likely demote itself until it repairs the damage to its character. Adventurers: Gand leave their homeworld for a variety of reasons, usually as exiles, driven forth from their worlds and condemned to wander. Others occupy a singularly unique role as mystic hunters called Findsmen. Walking the path of truth, as they see it, they explore the galaxy, taking work as guardians, soldiers, and commonly, as bounty hunters. Age: Gand life span is 61 years Jawa: Personality: Jawas are peaceful, preferring flight to confrontation. They are, however, extremely cunning and capable of great treachery if given cause. A fleeing Jawa seeks out its allies and comes back in numbers to deal with threats. Even then, Jawas rarely confront their enemies directly, preferring to sabotage or steal vital equipment and let the desert do the nasty work for them. A Jawa can become fierce- even vicious- when cornered or when a shaman is threatened. Adventurers: Family is the heart of Jawa society and as such, they are loath to leave their extended tribal groups. A lone Jawa likely has been driven out of its tribe, or it might be a lone survivor of an attack by Sand People or other desert denizens. Age: Jawa life span is 80 years Ryn: Personality: Wanderlust consumes the Ryn. They cannot abide confinement an and constraint, and they itch to move on shortly after they arrive in a new place. Ryn are fun loving and flamboyant, but centuries of cruelty, oppression, and exploitation have taken their toll. This has led some Ryn to become more insular and secretive, which of course, does nothing to diminish the suspicion and distrust others have for the Ryn. Adventurers: Ryn are humanoid, but slightly shorter than Humans. All Ryn have thick, muscular tails that end in white tufts. Prehensile, their tails can support their weight and even act as a third arm. A fine coat of smoke-gray fur covers their bodies, while they grow thick white to blue-white hair on their heads. Males wear thin moustaches and beards. A Ryn’s most distinctive feature is its nose. A chitinous organ, similar to a beak, it is perforated to allow the passage of air. Ryn can pipe sounds through these holes to create a variety of tones, whistles, and pops. Skilled Ryn can use these “beaks” to create music. Age: Ryn life span is 81 years. Toydarian: Personality: Toydarians are proud and loyal beings who can sometimes border on sycophantic. Likewise, unsavory Toydarians put their keen minds to work deceiving their business partners and tricking unsuspecting folk into being the victims of Toydarian confidence scams. Adventurers: Toydarian heroes are likely among those Toydarians who have ventured forth from their home planet in search of fame, fortune, and glory. Toydarian heroes tend to gravitate toward the scoundrel class where their sharp wits can be put to best use, though some may be nobles as well. Toydarians also favor the scout class, especially for the extra mobility. Age: Toydarian life span is 91 years Ubese: Personality: Ubese are aggressive and warlike. They blame all outsiders for the loss of their civilization, so resentment and disgust consume Ubese. They reserve their hate for the Jedi in particular, seeing them as responsible for their loss. Adventurers: Ubese adventurers are uncommon at best, considering the obstacles they must overcome to survive and their reliance on technology to survive off-world. Those that manage to make it work are mercenaries and bounty hunters, scouts and soldiers who hire themselves out to anyone who meets their price. Even though they are no strangers to the Force, no Ubese are known to have become Jedi. Age: Ubese life span is 71 years Arkanian and Arkanian Offshoot: Personality: Arkanian are arrogant and regard themselves superior to all other species. Even those with a more moderate viewpoint still believe themselves to be among the more intelligent beings in the galaxy. As such, they prefer the company of fellow Arkanians. Arkanian Offshoots do not share this arrogant attitude. They are highly confident in their own abilities, nonetheless. Adventurers: Arkanian heroes are typically nobles, scouts, or scoundrels. Many attempt to counter the reputation that all Arkanian are greedy, out-of-control scientists out to change the galaxy to benefit Arkanian corporations. Even Jedi Arkanians meet with skepticism and distrust, despite their position. Arkanian Offshoots are typically any non-Jedi class that complements the task they were engineered for. However, most offworld Offshoots soon gain levels in scoundrel, just to survive. Age: Arkanian life span is 100 years, while an Offshoot’s is around 56 years. Cathar: Personality: Cathar are moral and passionate creatures with strong ties to tradition and family. They have great passion in all emotions, with love and hate holding equal strength. Despite their reputation, Cathar are even-tempered but do not hesitate to act when needed. Adventurers: Cathar adventurers can be of any class. Force-sensitive Cathar often become Jedi. Cathar scoundrels are relatively rare, for even they cannot escape their own instinctive morals. Such scoundrels create their own rules to live by. Age: Cathar life span is around 80 years. Draethos: Personality: The typical personalities of the Draethos vary greatly between offworld residents and those remaining on Thosa. Exiles are highly intelligent, but socially inept. They avoid conflict whenever possible. Draethos living on their homeworld live up to their fierce and aggressive reputation. Adventurers: Draethos on Thosa are primarily soldiers, with a few noble leaders. Force-users follow ancient and mysterious Draethos Force traditions (The Keetael). Exiled Draethos can belong to any class, and a few have gone to join the ranks of the Jedi Order. Age: Draethos life span is around 781 years. Feeorin: Personality: Feeorin are reputed to be brutal and dangerous. While this is not entirely the case, they are quick to anger and highly impersonal. They typically place their own affairs above others, causing other species to regard them as selfish. Adventurers: Feeorin adventurers are typically soldiers or scoundrels. Force-users are uncommon, though some have become Jedi Knights and Masters. Age: Feeorin life span is 400 years. Khil: Personality: Khil are highly intelligent and dedicated to their tasks, hating to leave projects unfinished. They become especially frustrated with those who would impede their progress, regardless of whether an individual or government blocks their way. Their vindictive side surprises many who know them only as peaceful creatures. They view music as high art; it pervades their culture and society. Adventurers: Though they are avid colonizers, they are not willing explorers. Khil prefer to follow in the tracks of others, when possible. However, their compulsive nature drives them in unusual directions. Khil adventurers can be of any class, and a few Khil become Jedi. Age: Khil life span is 90 years. Kissai and Massassi: Personality: Massassi are fearsome, loyal, and formidable fighters. They live to serve their Sith masters. On their own, Massassi dedicate themselves strongly to whatever life they choose. Kissai are loyal and capable allies who prefer to work with others, making them excellent aides and assistants. They respond well to instruction and are adaptable despite great adversity. Adventurers: Massassi adventurers are rare in the Republic, even during the fall of the Sith Empire. Most beings in the galaxy would not recognize a Massassi or a Kissai on first glance, even though adventurers from these subspecies draw attention to themselves. Massassi and Kissai do not become Jedi during this time, but one might have received formal Force training at the hands of a Sith Master. Such training is forbidden, though, even among the Sith. Kissai are nobles and scoundrels, and Massassi prefer the soldier and scout classes. Age: Massassi life span is 51 years, Kissai is 60 years. Miraluka: Personality: Miraluka are a thoughtful, cautious, and deliberative species. They have little interest in personal gain or glory. Some have a strong desire to follow their own path, because of their connection to the Force. They remain committed once a course of action is selected. Adventurers: Miraluka adventurers are almost always Force-sensitive. They can be of any class, but are often Jedi. Age: Miraluka life span is 85 years. Rakata: Personality: Rakata are primitive, and are driven by a great desire to restore their species to its former, powerful glory. They know they were once much more powerful. Some Rakata obsess over discovering new ways to try to reconnect to the Force. Other tribes disregard their past, allowing their society to become even more primitive. Adventurers: Until the destruction of the Star Forge, almost all the living Rakata are still on Lehon, and do not leave. After the end of the Jedi Civil War, the Rakata become curious about life away from Lehon, and a few explore the galaxy. Though at a distinct disadvantage because of their primitive upbringing, Rakata are intelligent and can learn to use advanced technology. Age: Rakata life span is 80 years Selkath: Personality: Selkath prefer negotiation and diplomacy to direct, possibly rash actions, especially where influential governments are concerned. They are not pacifists so much as much as pragmatists, being less reserved when dealing with other Selkath. Adventurers: Selkath adventurers are normally scouts or nobles. Few Selkath are known to have joined the Jedi Order, though some are Force-sensitive. Age: Selkath life span is 100 years. Snivvian: Personality: Snivvians are insightful and gentle. They contemplate and seek out life lessons to incorporate into their act. However, not all follow artistic pursuits, though the exceptions are occasionally dangerous to Snivvian society. Adventures: Snivvian adventurers are often scoundrels, but can be of any class. They often multiclass to broaden their experiences and knowledge. Age: Snivvian life span is around 106 years.